Thirst
by toomuchchampagne
Summary: "He keeps her in a coffin, and that's creepy enough. But he's a thousand years old vampire, and he doesn't stop at enough. Nothing, actually ever stops him. Except her, sometimes." Rebekah/Klaus.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

**A/N: I wrote this a while ago but never got around to finishing/posting it. But after the last episode, I love Rebekha even more, and so here it is. It's a little weird. And there is incest implied, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Rebekha and Klaus' relationship always fascinated me, and I hope it gets a little more attention if they do get a spin-off. Because that would be awesome, even if I don't want them to leave TVD.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

He keeps her in a coffin, and that's creepy enough. But he's a thousand years old vampire, and he doesn't stop at enough.

Nothing, actually ever stops him. Except her, sometimes.

That was true when they were alive, and it has stayed true in death.

So he doesn't care. He pulls the stake out of her cold dead heart, like he has already done too many times before, and free her of the statue-like state he put her in.

He stands on top of her, waiting and watching as doomed life comes back into her beautiful face. Her silky blond hair shines against her wooden prison and she looks like the perfect angel she used to be, before life fucked her up.

In the blink of an eye, she's up and struggling against him, but he holds her down.

"Hush, love," he whispers-says, his velvet voice maddening her even more. "Calm down. I would hate for you to get hurt."

"I hate you," she hisses.

"You've sung that song before, it gets old pretty fast."

And he sees, as he speak, her anger blazing up.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Want, want, want. That's an endless subject, love. But why do you assume I want something?"

"You always want something. What? Didn't you take enough from me before driving this dagger through my heart?"

"Nothing is ever enough," he says.

And the thirst, this never-ending thirst in his eyes, that in a thousand years spent walking through this earth he has never come close from fulfilling, confirms his words as he looks down her soul.

"But you, sweet sis, bring me something else."

His lips ghost over hers and he breathes life into her still ashen lungs.

* * *

He put her in a coffin. He has done it before and he will do it again. She knows it, she also knows that—in his twisted ways and from the bottom of his twisted heart—he truly loves her, and only her: she's the only one he has left.

And she loves him too. A love torn and twisted by the years. It's sick and fucked up like everything else about their live, from their poisonous blood to their infanticide parents, but it still love. And when you live forever, you know how hard it is to come by. Undying, never-ending love.

It's nothing like the fairy tales though. Nick has never been princely, and no matter how hard she tried she'll never be a princess. None of that matters now. Now she just wants to be normal.

But Klaus is here and he won't let that happen. At every chance he gets, he pulls her back in his dark twisted blood-filled world. He was sweet once, but he never was normal. He can't understand her longing for a mundane life.

Always and forever, they swore once. And there is now forever in normalcy.

He thinks she's stupid to want it.

And he thinks she even stupider for loving him still. But he thanks the gods he doesn't believe in for it every day.

Yet another thing he doesn't understand about her.

She loves him, she can't help it and she won't ever stop.

Because they're family. He's her Nick, and he's all she has left too. But she's not as stupid as he thinks, she may love him but she doesn't trust him anymore.

So she lets him find the solace he needs in her arms, knowing that the moment she takes the cure, forever will be a lie.

But for now, he can have her to himself a little longer.

Because in her arms, he's sweet again. Klaus doesn't exist there, only Nick.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know your thoughts,**

**xx**


End file.
